Vela
by AsahiDragneel77
Summary: Día 3... Hinata se ha perdido, todo es confuso y tenebroso, un hombre le sigue, ¿qué pasará? NaruHina


**Los personajes de Naruto NO me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Día 3 || Vela**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Con la respiración entrecortada, el sudor bajando por su sien y la adrenalina que rodea su cuerpo, Hinata corre por las calles oscuras de Tokio, huyendo de lo que sea que desde hace más de veinte minutos le ha estado siguiendo, con el sonido de una respiración errática que le resuena a la espalda, erizando sus bellos y aterrorizando todo su ser.

Esa misma mañana cuando salió de casa, jamás imagino que se perdería, que quedaría varada en medio de un bosque frío y tétrico, digno de una película de miedo, tampoco imagino que se la pasaría el día entero tratando de salir, sobre todo cuando la niebla tomó espesor y el frío hasta sus huesos se coló.

Fue en la carretera donde escucho los silbidos que se perdían entre el viento, haciéndolo todo más frío, horroroso y que a Hinata le daba mucho miedo, era como el silbido que se cuela entre las bóvedas frías donde tienen descanso eterno los muertos, el silbido que su abuela decía, era el llamado de la muerte misma.

Corrió hasta que de forma extraña había llegado a Tokio, sin siquiera imaginar que eso solo le pondría de muchos más nervios, deseando estar de nuevo en la soledad de un bosque oscuro, deseando una muerte salvaje a manos de un animal por encima de una lenta en manos de un asesino. Con lágrimas en sus ojos y su teléfono que aún no reacciona, mueve sus pies en pasos veloces por entre la gente que de alguna manera sigue sin verle.

Con desesperación llega hasta donde siente que la luz y el calor humano aumenta, viéndose de pronto sumida en una total negrura, tirada sobre el suelo bajo su reflejo en un gran espejo, con un vestido rojo y los labios de un color apasionado, su largo cabello que es adornado por las más bellas flores negras, decorado al centro con una rosa muerta.

No tiene idea de cómo es que ha podido escapar de aquel hórrido lugar donde el tiempo avanzaba despacio, sin embargo había llegado hasta las zonas sin vida, corriendo con unas zapatillas a medida que les estaban matando en vida, pero que era lo único que le aseguraba seguía con vida, que esto no era un sueño, que en verdad la pesadilla estaba sucediendo.

El aire frío corría del norte, moviendo sus cabellos que cubrían su vista por momentos, siendo molesto por el sudor que corría por todo su cuerpo, haciéndole girar la vista a su espalda cuando detrás nada puede escucharse, cuando nota que nadie le está siguiendo. Siendo sorprendida al instante cuando delante de ella está un enorme hombre sonriente que viste de negro.

Quiere correr pero su cuerpo reacciona por sí mismo, golpeando al sujeto con su mano derecha y emprendiendo la huida a media carretera, porque ha dejado las calles de Tokio y ahora se encuentra en lugar desconocido

Trata de gritar por ayuda pero es en vano y lo sabe, no hay nadie más que ella en la calle, ella y el sujeto de negro que avanza a paso lento, como si supiese desde el inicio que ella nada va a hacerle, además que aun que tuviese las fuerzas de gritar, su voz no sale, no sabe si es por el terror o ya se ha hecho a la idea de que la muerte ya viene montada en su jinete, como los ancianos del templo le han contado.

Para de dar vueltas sin sentido al notar que el tipo esta por todos lados, en una visión macabra que a lenta sus latidos, sonriendo de nuevo mientras le cubre con una manta color negro, todo a su alrededor se llena de frío, todo muere y nada nace, ¿será acaso que la muerte ha dejado su fiel corcel y ahora viste un traje?, se pregunta una y otra vez si la inconsciencia que embriaga a su ser es parte de la partida, pronto lo va a saber, por ahora solo se dice una y otra vez que, apenas ha cumplido veinte, pero tal parece que ni uno más podrá tener.

Hinata suspira aun con los ojos cerrados, con una luz que se logra a penas distinguir por debajo de sus parpados, abre sus ojos con lentitud y ya puede distinguir el lugar, algo oscuro para su gusto, como unas catacumbas de parís, pero con un estilo mejor. El lugar esta con luz tenue que dan las velas a su alrededor, amueblada de forma elegante y con muchos hombre de negro, como la muerte que ella puede jurar se la llevó.

El lugar parece conocido, pero puede jurar que nunca le ha visto, quizá sea un recuerdo de una vida pasada o un recuento de lo que debe hacer en la próxima, pueden llamarla loca, pero es lo que durante tantos años en el templo aprendió.

Suspira de forma suave cuando frente a ella distingue un trono elegante, hecho de cristal y rodeado del más puro oro blanco, sobre él se encuentra un hombre, uno muy grande de ojos azules como el cielo que por momentos se tornan rojos como el infierno, de una cabellera rubia bañada en sangre, Hinata lo sabe, es el gran Rey del mal, Naruto Uzumaki.

«—Han sido más de doscientos años esperando por ti cariño, pero has regresado a casa, a mi lado justo como lo juraste»

Hinata vio la sonrisa hermosa de aquel hombre y pudo recordarle, su esposo de otra vida, su señor arrogante

«—Apaga la vela cariño, que me quedaré eternamente contigo»

Fue la respuesta de Hinata mientras acomodaba su vestido.


End file.
